How We Met
by chikara28
Summary: Shinn asks Cagalli and Athrun how they met while they were on the Minerva. And he got too much of an answer GSD and flashbacks of GS.


How We Met

Summary: Shinn asks Cagalli and Athrun how they met while they were on the Minerva. And he got too much of an answer GSD and flashbacks of GS.

Author Note: I love Gundam Seed Destiny but I thought that it should have more humor. I saw some scenes and I just thought of this. Please enjoy!

"So Athrun, how did you end up being the bodyguard for a country that you were at war with? Better yet how the hell did you to meet?" asked a very confused Shinn.

"Yeah, I've been wondering that myself" added Lunnamaria.

"Uhhhh, well, you see…" tried Athrun.

"We met with him on top of me" grinned Cagalli.

Shinn, Lunna, and Rey sweat dropped.

"No, no, no, I mean, I had a knife to her throat… uhhh no uhhh," said Athrun trying to set the story right.

Yeah, Mr. Chivalrous here couldn't bear to hurt me… once he found out I was a girl. He just tied me up and almost let me drown."

"Hey, back off there. I got you put of the water then built a fire so you could dry your clothes" retorted Athrun.

"Then you had the gall to go to sleep saying that you would hurt me if I took your gun. 'Cuz you're a coordinator and that makes you sooooo much better than me," said a very sarcastic Cagalli. "But I proved you wrong!"

"You shot me if I remember" said Athrun dryly. "And your first words were 'I'm so sorry let me help you!' ".

Everyone else listening to this conversation was very, very confused at this point in time.

"You shot him…" were the only words Lunna could find to say.

"Yeah, and then someone threatened an injured person with a gun if I recall at our second meeting" said Athrun looking over at Cagalli.

She blushed and replied "Well, at that point in time I thought a certain GUNDAM pilot had shot me _brother_! Well actually my friend at this point in time but still…"

"Ahhhh, sibling love. What was it you called Kira? A crybaby?" said Athrun dryly.

"But uhhh, you don't have a brother. You're an only child… I think," said a very confused Shinn.

"Oh, Kira's my brother. Kira Yamato" said Cagalli over her shoulder and then resumed her little argument with Athrun.

That comment only served to further confuse the three onlookers and finally Rey got between the two feuding teenagers to set the record straight.

"You met on an island?"

"Right," answered the two of them.

"My sky grasper was shot down and Athrun's GUNDAM was hit as well" interrupted Cagalli.

"Okay," said Rey. "Then what?"

"She tried to shoot me and I attacked but when I realized she was a girl I, uh tied her up as a prisoner."

"I tried to get out of my bonds but I kinda rolled into the ocean but he saved me and built a fire so I could dry off."

"He went to sleep I stole his gun, and shot him. But I felt really bad so I helped him out."

"And the second time…" intervened Shinn

"This was after the battle of the Strike and the Aegis when I thought I had killed Kira."

"Cagalli's brother?" asked Lunna tentatively.

"That's right. I was injured from ejecting and Cagalli's ship found me. She recognized my GUNDAM from the one that shot down Kira and she threatened me with a gun, while I was in the hospital wing."

"But we came to an understanding that they were both fighting because friends of theirs were killed previously," said Cagalli. "So we let him go and we met up for the third time when Athrun had the Justice and went to the Archangel."

"That's really weird," said Shinn.

"Kinda odd," agreed Lunna. "But whatever, it kinda does make sense when you say it right."

"At least my fiancée didn't threaten me with a gun and call me a traitor," said Cagalli sweetly. "I wonder who may have done that?" she said innocently.

"Who, who told you that," said a very shocked Athrun.

"Oh, Lacus told me that once you broke off your engagement and she went with Kira. She told me to watch out for you when you have a gun, so that's why you don't get to carry any guns around me" said Cagalli sweetly with her cutest grin"

"I don't even want to know," said Shinn.

"Agreed," replied Rey.


End file.
